Her Name
by Animak3000
Summary: ...Why? Why can't she remember her name, the name of the one who gave everything yet received nothing? Based off of the Evillious Chronicles by mothy.


As the four masters have completed the circle, its true name has been called.

Utopia.

The perfect world completely free from suffering and human desire. The Seven Deadly Sins have been cleansed. A new dawn approaches for the world of Evillious.

Eve and Adam Moonlit, having fun with Meta Salmhofer, Pale Noël and their children, Hansel and Gretel. Seth is…well, Seth.

Sateriajis Venomania and Gumina Glassred dancing. Lukana Octo, Lilien Tarner, and Rajih together at along last. Mikulia Greonio picking flowers and arranging them in Meilis Beelzenia's hair. Kachess Crim and Yufina Marlon enjoying themselves.

Banica Conchita…never changed. At least she isn't eating other people. She doesn't need to worry about a thing, for this world is forever plentiful. Joseph Crim made sure of that.

The entire family has finally come together. Arth Lucifen d'Autriche, Anne Lucifen d'Autriche, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Allen Avadonia, Germaine Avadonia, Leonhart Avadonia, Prim Marlon, Kyle Marlon, Ney Futapie, and Mariam Futapie. There is no longer any grain of contempt between each and every one of them. Any bad ties have been completely severed. Gast Venom reunited with his sister Sarah. The Freesises: Keel, Mikina, Yukina, Shaw, and Aile playing together. Chartette did feel left out, but nonetheless happily indulged herself with Yukina's stories. Liliane…well, everyone assumed she's happy. She hasn't told anyone otherwise.

Casper and Margarita Blankenheim enjoyed their marriage this time. Margarita, being lazy as always, decided to adopt Lemy as their child. Gumillia reunited with the one she had lost, rekindling their love once more.

Kayo finally accepted her "lover" and his family together, and has spent many long hours making wonderful clothes for them.

Gallerian reunited with his wife and daughter at long last. His seemingly eternal wait has ended.

As for Michaela, she met Clarith again and their love for each other blossomed for days to come. Ein accepted that after quite some time.

But…

…There is still one person missing.

Kirill and Irina Clockworker are together, but…the third person isn't here.

Leaving Clarith and Ein, Michaela walked through the endless green field, trying to remember. Utopia… It would not have been possible without that one person, the timeless sorceress working hard for nothing in return. She herself said that when Utopia is created, she will never set foot into it. She would rather let herself be turned into ashes than taint the new created paradise with her filthy hands.

Michaela continued to walk until she became exhausted. She had traveled far, everyone else was in the distance as little dots. Michaela's legs finally gave way and she collapsed underneath a tree. She scooted under the shade and rested. Why? Why can't she remember that person's name? Is that sorceress trying oh so desperately to blot out her name from everyone's memory? Michaela leaned against the tree, letting herself fall into a deep sleep.

Michaela found herself back in Eldoh's Forest. There before her is Eldoh along with three children playing tag. Michaela can easily identify the first two, Kirill and Irina. But…but what is the third child's name? Why? Why is it so hard to remember? Just then, Kirill starts speaking.

_"Come on, sis! You've always looked up to me!"_  
_"Yeah? Well, it's not an interesting view down here!"_  
_"Hey!"_  
_"O, Oof!"_  
_"Tag! You're it!"_  
_"You'll pay for that!"_  
_"Oh yeah? Try and catch me, …!"_

Michaela woke up. She heard it. She remembered. Her heart sank the instant she remembered. Why? Utopia is supposed to be a wonderful place, a paradise where no one has to shed a tear. But even so… Michaela closed her eyes, letting her tears fall. She will never let go of the name of that sorceress, the Lonely Magi whom she had grown to respect and later befriended. Michaela wanted her to come to Utopia. She wanted the sorceress to have the happiness that she so deserved. Michaela wanted to be with her…forever.

But she said "No."

"…Elluka…"


End file.
